Ghost Whisperer: The Final Season
Category:DVD and Blu-ray | image = | imagewidth = 225px | series = Ghost Whisperer | format = Region 1 | season = 5 | episodes = 18 | discs = 6 | studio = Paramount Home Video | released = October 12th, 2010 | previous = The Fourth Season | next = The Complete Series }} Ghost Whisperer: The Final Season is a six-disc DVD collection that includes all eighteen episodes from the truncated fifth and final season of the CBS paranormal television series Ghost Whisperer. The collection was produced by Paramount Home Video and released in Region 1 format on October 12th, 2010. Product description Melinda Gordon (Jennifer Love Hewitt) has a gift - she can communicate with earthbound spirits or ghosts who cling to the living because they have unfinished business in our world preventing them from "crossing over" or going into the light. Inspired in part by the work of famed medium James Van Praagh and of Mary Ann Winkowski, a real-life communicator with earth bound spirits, GHOST WHISPERER explores the spiritual side of life and death. Melinda navigates between the dead and the living with her sometimes chilling, sometimes heart-rending and sometimes amusing actions as an intermediary between the ghosts and those they haunt. Although she is very good at being an intermediary she never publicizes this gift instead is known around town as a newlywed and the owner of the successful antiques store, Same As it Never Was. Firefighter Jim Clancy (David Conrad), Melinda's husband, knows that being an intermediary between the living and dead can take an emotional toll on his wife and worries that he might not be able to protect her as well as he would like. Melinda has also recently revealed her gift to new friend and employee, Delia Banks (Camryn Manheim), a single mom of teenager Ned Banks (Christoph Sanders). Melinda fears what the consequences might be of drawing Delia into this unconventional world, as Delia, unlike her son Ned, is a bit skeptical of Melinda's gift - although she loves Melinda unconditionally as a friend. Melinda has also shared her secret with Eli James (Jamie Kennedy), a psychology professor at Rockland University, who is a unique individual - he has the gift of hearing ghosts, but not seeing them. For her part, Melinda accepts her unique abilities as a blessing and sometime curse, but always helps her clients, alive or dead, find emotional closure. Currently in its fourth season, Ghost Whisperer plunges into new territory by literally rocking the foundations of the series with a new mythology - Love Transcends Death. Episodes Notes * Episodes from this collection are also included on the Ghost Whisperer: The Complete Series DVD collection. * Languages: English. * Aspect ratio: 2:35:1. * ASIN: B003FSTN6Q * The tagline for this season is "Love, Hope and Hauntings". Special Features * "A Season of Changes" * "Celebrating 100" * "The Other Side IV" webseries. * "A Triple Threat". * "Ghost Town". * "Ghosts of Rockland Memorial". See also External Links * at Amazon.com * at Best Buy.com * at Barnes & Noble Category:Ghost Whisperer home video